TEASER: I HATE Summer!
by M. Press
Summary: For every summer they have to meet. She hates him. He hates her. There was nothing but conflict between them. Unfortunately for them, their parent's have another idea on their mind. Who on earth thought that they should merge the kingdom by engaging these two?
1. Day 1: The Beginning

Hello everyone!

Here come's another story of mine which I wanted to post for fun. Enjoy!

 **Title: I HATE Summer!**

Summary: For every summer they have to meet. She hates him. He hates her. There was nothing but conflict between them. Unfortunately for them, their parent's have another idea on their mind. Who on earth thought that they should merge the kingdom by engaging these two!?

* * *

(^_^)3 (^_^)

* * *

 **!WARNING!**

 **TEASER STORIES are stories I've posted up for " _teasers_ ". The only purpose of this is for me to jot down and claim the stories I've thought up.  
In short, DON'T EXPECT AN UPDATE!  
**

 **You've been warned. . .**

* * *

(^_^)3 (^_^)

* * *

Day 1: The Beginning

A long time ago, in a distant land, there were two kingdoms that were on friendly terms with each other.

The Celestial Kingdom, whose power in trades and diplomatic influence over other countries had made other nations view them with high respect and honor, were ruled by the kind and beautiful Heartfilia family. The current heiress was the sweet princess, Lucy Heartfilia.

The Dragon Kingdom, whose military might and vast territories had sent other countries in dread and awe, were ruled by the fearsome Dragneel family. The current heir was the assertive prince, Natsu Dragneel.

With these two kingdom's royal families, a new legend shall begin between the two children who would inherit the throne.

And it all began in that one _fateful_ summer.

"Do you understand, Lucy? This time, we are going to visit the land of our long-time friend. Prepare and be sure to act properly as a princess of this kingdom" the king announced after he had summoned his precious daughter.

"I understand, father. I will not do anything that would bring shame to our family" little Lucy bowed respectfully.

"Fufu. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, dear. Our daughter is beautiful and bright, I'm sure the Dragneels will _like_ her very much" her mother said.

"That is true. Our daughter is graceful and talented. There will be no problems with the agreement" her father nodded in satisfaction.

Lucy tilted to her head to the side, ignorant of what her parents truly meant.

What she didn't know was that since they were born, both the Dragneel and Heartfilia had come to the agreement that their children would be someday wed. King Jude and Queen Layla have long history with the Dragneels, and their alliance had form an unbreakable bond between them. Both of them seek to finally close off whatever distances that could still exist between them by becoming one.

What better way than to make their children marry each other?

"Natsu! I am going to tell you this for one last time, don't do _anything_ that will bring our family to shame" King Igneel told warningly at his son. He had just finished explaining to him about the visit of Heartfilia family.

"Sheesh. I already got it, father. I just got to play with the Heartfilia child, right?" young Natsu said, happy that he was going to have a new playmate. "It's not like I'm causing you trouble, why do you have to be so strict today?" he asked.

"I'm telling you, King Jude's child will be with us so you got to treat her nicely" his father sweated a bit. His son was full of talent and strong, but he could be a little brash sometimes. He doesn't want the Heartfilia family to be slighted and think that his son was disrespectful.

He frowned. " _Her?_ You mean she's a . . . _girl_?" he almost groaned, but he maintained his manners in front of his father. _Girls are a pain. They only like talking about boring stuff and play tea house._

"Yes, she's a princess, idiot. Did you even pay attention to your tutor about the royal families that surrounded this kingdom?" Igneel sighed.

"Dad, that's mean!" he said, dropping honorifics. The Dragneel family was different compared to other royals as they don't usually like the rules and traditions the nobles liked to follow. They were free to do what they want as long as they uphold to their honor and duty. Sometimes though, they still have to learn all the courtesies and rules to interact with the other royals as not to slight them.

"Who told you to drop off the honorifics? You got to keep speaking like an upright prince for at least the whole week!" that was his punishment for setting the library on fire, as well as training to give off a good impression on the princess.

"But it's such a pain!" he complained.

"No buts! Now go and run fifty laps around the castle courtyard as extra punishment!"

"WHAT!?"

This was the beginning of the tale of two noble children destined to each other. Both children were talented, kind, and innocent. They excel in the areas they want to be and had the looks to be confident of. They both have bright futures ahead of them.

Surely, these two who have such similarities would suit each other well. With their complementary personalities more than one would like to admit, they were bound to get along. . .

 _Not._

* * *

(;^_^)~~(^_^;)

* * *

End of Chapter!

So how's that for a teaser? Well, I'm still not sure whether to update it formally, I've already got 3-4 stories to juggle up. For those interested please say so. You can follow this story for announcements and such (in case I decided to post chapters regularly). I'll post an update here for announcement so stay tuned up! ;D


	2. Day 2: The Two's Destiny

Hello everyone!

SURPRISE!

I warned you not to expect an update, but I never said I _won't_ really update. ° ͜ʖ ͡°

So yeah! I also received quite reviews that really wants to see this. I don't want to commit myself into something, so I add the Teaser for the title. But I saw the second tip on my profile, _Finish_ what you started. And I've realized that even though I add the "Teaser" on the title and a warning on the first chap, I still _started_ another story! (O_O) What have I done? That past self of me!

So this is my conclusion, **if this get at least ten reviews, or half the votes of the leading story on the priority pole on my profile, I will remove the Teaser.** This will be official. Yeah, yeah, I know what I said about finishing and stuff, but I never said ' _when'_ anyway. Though it is true that I'm interested of the plot and had many scenes in advance already for this story. Hehehe.

Well then,

Enjoy!

* * *

(;^_^) (^_^;)

* * *

Day 2: The Two's Destiny

A long time ago, in a kingdom far away, lived a princess whose beauty and kindness were loved and envied. With hair of silken gold, eyes that twinkle like the stars and a smile that would put the sun to shame, she was considered to have a beauty befitting of a goddess.

And befitting of her status, she got the wisdom beyond her years, and talent to back it up. She was the beloved child chosen by the heavens.

Despite all of this, the child had never been conceited. She remained sweet and an all-loving person. Kind and courteous to anyone she met. She was respectful to all the creatures that lived on earth. Innocent and pure, she still retained the youthful curiosity of a child. With a heart deeper than any sea, and a soul so bright and soothing that it could calm even storms . . .

One could say that she was really befitting the title of the _Celestial Princess._

Of course, that was until she met with her destiny on that one fateful summer.

"What!?"

Lucy Heartfilia paled as she heard the news. For the first time in her life, she lost her composure.

Her mother, who looked a lot like her, smiled sweetly. "As I said, it is true my child."

The princess was too shocked. She didn't find her voice to speak immediately. Even though she was the one who barged in to ask about it after hearing it from the maids, she wasn't prepared at all for the answer. "W-Wha -? M-me . . . with . . with . . . that d-dragon prince. . . h-how could . . ."

Queen Layla knew there would be a bit of a problem if she wasn't informed immediately. That was the reason why she answered her honestly without holding back. She needed to be prepared. However, she didn't expect this look of betrayal on her daughter's face. "Lucy, my child, you should understand. This arrangement was made even before you were born."

Little Lucy knew what she meant. Backing out of that would be seen as betrayal of trust. _But still . . ._

"How could you just set me up like that? Am I not your daughter!? How could you ignore my freedom to choose!? Am I just a prize to be given for your own benefit!? How could you just decide for me to marry the prince of the dragon kingdom!?" tears welled up in her eyes as she let out her frustration. This was too much for a young girl like her.

"Lucy, Lucy, please understand this. This is your duty as a princess. I understand why you will be sad but the boy is fun, strong and lively. He is a fine prince. You will come to like him" her mother held onto her child's hands and looked at her in the eye.

"You are the princess, are you not?"

Lucy looked at her mother, her stubborn heart wavering. "I . . . I . . ."

"Lucy, you are our pride and joy. It would lift a great burden off our shoulders if you at least agreed to meet him. And your father will be especially happy and proud if you accept this marriage" her mother added.

She looked hesitant. But at the mention of her family's happiness, determination blazed at her eyes. She looked resolutely at her mother. "As the princess of this kingdom, I will perform my duty and meet this prince."

Her mother sighed in relief.

" _However,_ I have a condition" she sharply added.

Her mother's smile froze. Little Lucy may be little and a bit naïve but one cannot make her agree so easily on anything unless she was so sure. Her daughter was the type who was very cautious when it comes to making deals. Of course, this was one of her great traits as her cautiousness on contracts was one of the traits a great merchant should possess.

"You cannot _force_ me into any marriage. As the princess, I want to enforce my right of freedom to choose who I wanted to stay with for the rest of my life. The future of the kingdom would someday rest upon my shoulder, it is my duty to find a rightful ruler who would help me govern this kingdom" she reasoned with her mother.

Queen Layla could only lament on how her young daughter was very smart and wise. While it was very reassuring that her daughter had a great mind and understanding, it wasn't very helpful in the situation right now.

She took her daughter's hands. "We won't force you to any marriage," she agreed. "But, if you find this prince suitable, you will have to marry him."

Her daughter smiled. "Yes, mother."

Her parents didn't expect that their daughter had a plan for herself on assessing her betrothed. _Just wait and see. . ._ she smirked.

She was definitely looking forward for this summer.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the distant lands of the Dragon Kingdom, there lived a prince whose strength and power were both feared and admired. With hair touched by _Ares_ , black charcoal eyes that seemed to burn with blazing passion, and a smile brighter than the sun, he was considered to have the talent and trait to stand at the top of the world.

And befitting of his status, he was gifted with rare talents that only appears once in every century. He was the beloved child chosen by the god of war himself.

Despite all of this, the child had never considered himself to be above others. He takes pride in his talent and skills, but he doesn't look down on people. He was kind and friendly to anyone he met. He treats everyone on equal terms. Innocent and pure, he still retained the youthful curiosity of a child. With a heart stronger than any steel, and a blazing soul that could pierce through the skies. . .

One could say that he was really befitting the title of the _Dragon Prince._

Of course, that was until he met his destiny on that one fateful summer.

"Hiya!"

Natsu Dragneel was practicing sword techniques with his personal attendants. The heir may be small for his size, but he proved his monstrous strength as he sent people twice his size flying away with his sword. His sword master already reported to his very pleased father that he was improving at such an incredible rate, he was actually considered a genius with his talent in all the fighting techniques and arts that was taught to him.

"Phew, good work everyone!" the young dragon prince grinned toothily as he put his sword down, signaling the end of session. With only the slightest hint of sweat from the blazing sun, Prince Natsu stood proudly among his men.

Everyone he sparred with was on the ground, groaning in pain.

A young talent, _Ares_ favored this young man with his gift, making the boy have capabilities on facing his seniors at the age of seven. He was considered the strongest among the young generation, though he does have someone who could rival him in strength and skill.

"That was fun. Hey, Gray! Let's have a spar next" he called out to the raven haired boy who was the same age as him. He had cold droopy eyes and a face that seemed to be always bored. He was dressed in his white jacket and black pants.

His friend shook his head and grinned. "Not this time, Natsu. There's something I like to tell you about" he pointed to the tree house that was their 'secret base'.

Natsu paused and then nodded. When one wanted to talk at the secret base, they meant _serious_ business. Gray started to walk and he followed him there, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"So . . . I heard that there's this royal visit this coming summer. . ." the young boy started.

"Yeah. Dad asked me to entertain that Heartfilia princess or something. . ." Natsu nodded.

Gray got this weird look on his face. The young prince frowned. "Is there something wrong?" he tilted his head to the side.

He pursed his lips and crossed his arms as he contemplated on how to say it. Finally, he had decided. He looked at him seriously with his frosty blue eyes. "Here's the thing. Remember all those stories we usually hear from Jason?"

Natsu thought back, "hmm, you mean his talk about the personal lives of the nobles and villagers?" Jason always loved talking about those things, the favorite topic being "who's marrying who" or "ladies eloping with their beloveds". It was really boring actually, unless he talked of duels and such.

"Yeah! Those! Now think about it, isn't it strange how it is the other kingdom's king and queen that are visiting in our place _with_ their daughter in tow?"

He screwed his face up in confusion. "What's so strange about that? Isn't it normal if their friends?"

Young Gray almost face palmed. "No, silly! Look. It's a _princess_ that's visiting. In stories, princesses always marry the prince! Do you think they're setting you up?"

Natsu turned blue at the thought. "Hah!? Me? No way! I won't accept it! I ain't marrying _anybody_. Nobody can make me. Dad's asking for war if he wants to engage _me_ with someone else."

Young Gray nodded. "That's what I thought too. Anyway, just ready yourself. I got a bad feeling about this."

"I hope your wrong. . ." Natsu shivered at the thought.

Girls were currently among the things he hated right now. Well, he was fine dealing with them in an acquaintance or friendly sort of way but usually, they would try to get annoyingly close to him for some reason (like forcing him to escort them or to join them at their boring 'tea parties'). They would scream at the sight of bugs and worms and they loved complaining whenever he brought them along with his adventures. Worse, they would ask him to carry them in his arms from time to time, wanting to act like princesses being carried by their ' _knight-in-shining-armor'_. They also wail very loudly when a little bit of mud dirt their dresses or when they received a little scratch. _It was really annoying._

He was already in a bad mood because he had to entertain a girl. Now hearing the idea from Gray that he _had_ to marry was . . . well, that was just crossing the line.

He was definitely not looking forward for this summer.

* * *

( -_\\) =/= (/_- )

* * *

End of Chapter

 ** _Preview for future chapters:_**

 _"But Lucy, my dear, isn't your looks part of who you are? Surely, you don't plan on keeping this beautiful part of yourself and deceive him, right?"_

 _"Whether he's a man who judges others by appearance or not, we will see. I want him to love me for me, not for my looks. . ." she told them stubbornly._

 _"So what are you going to do?" Gray asked, having a very bad feeling about this._

 _Natsu looked resolutely as he shot the target and hit the bull's eye. He smirked._

 _"Bully her of course!"_

~ Excerpt from the chapter, "A Very Bad Idea"


	3. Author's Note

**.o.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Hello everyone!

Some of you may be waiting eagerly for the next update and I am sending this message as an apology. As you may have known, I haven't updated for quite some time and it would be difficult for me to continuously update right now.

School has started and there's also problems that pop out, but most importantly, is that our computer broke. Basically, I lost my files for update.

With that, I thank you for your patience.

Unfortunately, I decided to focus my attention to one story at a time (and updates will be irregular). And my main focus will be with "A Never Ending Tale: Wish of a Lifetime" as it actually has the easiest and simplest plot compared to my other long-series such as "World of Sorrow" and "A Fairy Tale". ( _Or would you still like me to divide my focus since the updates are irregular anyway?_ ) I, at least, wanted to finish one story. I've been planning to leave fanfiction but I find it regrettable to leave my stories. Right now, no promises.

As for the other two, I kinda decided to drop it although I would also like to continue "I HATE Summer" as it is a fun story to read and write ( _it's also short_ ).

With that, thank you for understanding! I am going to go with hiatus for my other series (with indefinite time for update)!

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed my story!**

 **For those who reviewed, thank you!**

* * *

'M'


End file.
